Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: M.O.T.I.O.N.-P.I.C.T.U.R.E./Credits
Opening Credits warner bros. pictures animation and cartoon network features present in association with legendary pictures tencent pictures and wanda pictures a curious pictures production codename: kids next door operation: m.o.t.i.o.n.-p.i.c.t.u.r.e. musical commando brian tyler aerial assault editors gregory a. parler dave courter joint chiefs of staff susan holden david starr steven oakes richard winkler jonathan paley mr. warburton proton powered producers david kirschner bruce knapp kris greengrove story supreme leaders mr. warburton mo willems alison wilgus andy rheingold kim arndt ian flynn glenn leopold sean catherine derek jim stenstrum mark saraceni tom ruegger lance falk mark young kelly ward peter lawrence michael reaves pat alee lane raichert paul dini sandy fries len janson writing and directing leaders mr. warburton mo willems Closing Credits major production managers marcus pauls barb nash covert casting and voice director collette sunderman supreme head of story marcus pauls storyboard operatives quack leard jesse schmal kim arndt maurice fontenot anthony davis rick farmiloe abigail nesbitt matt peters guy moore tracy yardley matt herms aluir amancio tony eastman david wachtenheim michael wetterhahn john r. dilworth art mawhinney larry scholl frank paur scott shaw dick sebast tom sito andreas wessel-therhorn storyboard assistant private denny fincke storyboard revision regiment supervisor karen villareal storyboard revision rangers l. todd myers dan madia toni tysen damien lopez mike baez danny kimanyen george fort david rodriguez jonathan royce toni distefano ron myrick additional story material officer maxwell atoms character design division mr. warburton tom evans kevin kobasic l. todd myers t. mackey evans jim stenstrum ken kinoshita denise shimabukuro peter de sève dan haskett prop design propaganda lance falk robert kopecky background batallion gideon kendall john allemand drew gentle thessia machado floro dery steve lowtwait color commodore grace lu background color corps michael cavallaro zigang chen vanessa van der baan color key commando chrysoula artemis color key privates alison wilgus dan alexandru thessia machado erin finnegan tactical animation directors maurice joyce kieran dowling robert alvarez sue perrotto guy moore karen villareal kevin petrilak joanna romersa randy myers eddy houchins karl fischer jeffrey gatrall yvette kaplan gordon kent anti adult design assistants jarad deal amanda baehr robert smith adolfo smith dana jo granger barbara kruger donna zeller jesus rodriguez character layout and animation posing infantry duncan marjoribanks (numbuh 1, numbuh 362, delightful children) steve aguilar (numbuh 2, mr. boss, numbuh 60) eric goldberg (numbuh 3, toilenator, numbuh 83) tony fucile (numbuh 4, numbuh 86, numbuh 84) dan haskett (numbuh 5, cree lincoln, numbuh 1-love) anthony derosa (father, numbuh 74.239, potty mouth) adam dykstra (tommy gilligan, numbuh 23, numbuh 363) david brewster (stickybeard, numbuh 65.3, numbuh 85) rick farmiloe (knightbrace, numbuh 30c, bradley) mario j. menjivar (crazy old cat lady, numbuh 20,000, numbuh 44) ruben procopio (mr. wink & mr. fibb, lydia gilligan, common cold) larry scholl (mr. fizz, numbuh 35, numbuh 42) bill waldman (grandma stuffum, numbuh 13, numbuh 202) andreas wessel-therhorn (count spankula, numbuh 71.562, numbuh 14) tom sito (mushi sanban, numbuh 78, valerie) animation assault nicholas de mayo steven dovas steward lee igor mitrovic john paratore eugene salandra karen villareal john wilson animation checking agent rudy tomaselli CG animation agents dave courter erin finnegan inking corps amanda saah baehr tom eaton denny fincke eve gilbert grace lu albert nickerson eric nocella robert smith irene wu digital painting and compositing squadron cha-pow! ed mironiuk kris tercek overseas operations supervisor carl linton lieutenant production coordinator barb nash cadet production assistant dominif mahl soda, snacks & treats production interns amanda saah baehr craig churaman james dorans tom eaton kalika kharkar katherine sapene barbershop editorial assistant craig churaman armored feature animation services rough draft feature animation proton powered producer claudia katz executive excellence in charge of production nikki vanzo animation cavalry caroline cruikshank jeff johnson silvia pompei hyunju ahn munsuk choi eunbong jang hyunjung kim mihee kim changho lee soojin lee mikyung myung hayan choi myunghee do seunghee jang kijin kim sukgyu kim jonghyuk lee yunjung lee jungwoo park keumja ryu assistant animation army so yeon kim jung il park hye ryun lee moon sun jo joo sik kim mee jung jeong dae kown choi yoo jin park young sil jeong sil hee bang yeon joo koh min hwa song hyun joo park ji young hwang mee ra cho mee jin cha ahe kyung jeong young eun seo hyun joo shin mee sook lee kyu young ohn in hwa oh ki jung shim myung shim choi ran kyung oh eun joo jung specialists in effects animation al holter mike jones david lee cynthia neil knizek dan lund rosanna lyons mark myer masa oshiro van shirvanian jeff topping philip vigil josé a. garcia villameriel checking supreme supervisor mi hwa an checking cadets william a. bemiller susan burke gina evans glenn higa esther h. lee jan naylor jung kim-wolf jong bum park sock hee kim radical retake director yong nam park retake assistant admiral mee hwa ahn background painting batallion lieutenants yongnam pak dongkum won bigheads of background painting eunyoung lee miyoung lee background painting battery dominique blaskovich ruben chavez julia kalantarova bike kinzle w. ashby manson alexander zabolotsky hyunkyoung kim eunjung choi kyunghee kang yongjung kim pilseung shin myunghee hong sungeun kim hyunkyung lee minhee shim hyunok suk digital background painting nerds eun soo ban ha na kim chung ran eum mee jin park eunyoung lee miyoung lee digital production bossy supervisor seho na digital scan & x-sheet troops hyun joo lee hyun joo park na young kim jiyoung jung hyunju lee digital ink and paint commander hyunah kim computer graphics admiral scott vanzo cgi smart guy don w. kim cgi animation assimilators chris stover stuart alan kevin carney don kim jon kim krummel II hock lian law mike montague mark orme benjamin sakai eric whited charlie winter digital compositing superiors gina bradley hyunwook cho heejung jeong digital compositing commandos torien blackwolf ross blocher dennis bonnell deidre creed darrin drew george "bingo" ferguson brendan harris louie c. jhocson miae kim dan c. larsen beth s. morris rick moser helen o'flynn jason plapp scott rossman dave scarpitti edwin s. shortess colin sittig doug tiano kyuhwan ahn hyun min jin yun sungmin yun jong hyun park hee jung jeong hee jin kang jin yoon joon kyo jeong sun young park il woo bae bo hee kwon young joon hong final compositing and checking superior supervisor hyun wook cho airhead of digital system & edit haejin park digital asset mentors dennis m. johnson abishake pathak digital system and editing corps anne harting ann hoyt jeffrey perlmutter yunsuk lee yeonsuk ryu production operation leader beangcheal yea production finance treasurer sangwoo cha powerful production accountants kihyun lee hwakyung shim jaehyun shin south korea supporting buddies sangam lee mikyung song jinmyung noh taesik shin los angeles supreme production coordinators dennis adams dave kim additional animation assault yowza animation, inc. admiral animation supervisor roger chiasson pump it up production manager pierre chiasson tactical animation director tahir rana animation batallion steve baker larry cariou jean-sebastien duclos dax gordine cerissa grieve grant harris blair kitchen chris land kezia ma satjit matharu deanna marsigliese mike mcdougall shannon penner jens pindal florian wagner nadine wagner samantha youssef clean-up supreme supervisor claude chiasson clean-up corps sandy bennett christina butterfield janine cho gloria hsu weronika kapelanska mi-young lee beverly lehman jenny rutz hyung-im son kenny yang inbetween supreme supervisor mike demur inbetween infantry dax gordine cerissa grieve hong qi cilbur rocha lynn yamazaki scene planning/compositing troops ceferino asido tara campbell oleh prus digital ink and paint camouflage sonya carey françois valentyne scanning and checking supreme supervisor sonya carey scanning and checking shock and awe tara campbell egocentric president and creative director claude chiasson warmonging executive producer pete denomme additional animation assault july films heads of proto powered production joyce miller gavin kim tactical animation supervisor mike nguyen animation lead commander frans vischer powerful production manager todd popp assistant private production manager natalie kim animation army jim baker david b. boudreau joseph chang crystal chesney jesse m. cosio william cuna tom decker ralph fernan chris hubbard ernest keen eric koenig mark koestier mike koizumi gaston marziobr johnny painter wendy purdue anna saunders andrew shuhler lisa sleven kristen sych derek thompson matt williames theresa wiseman steve wong ralph zondag clean-up artillery patricia billings nicola courtney marcia dougherty guy duchet lee dunkman debbie forster craig hilditch emily jiuliano myung kang claudia keene susan lantz diana lebost taik lee brian mainolfi mary measures laura murillo yoon sook nam diana coco russell daisy lee schofield natasha selfridge mac spada phillip sung alex topete viorel voronca miri yoon checking/scanning scientists theodore hemmaplardh gina evans howard nash l. rightmer mavis e. shafer karen somerville additional animation assault a.film a/s supreme studio director kristel töldsepp admiral animation supervisor meelis arulepp animation army luca fattore ulf grenzer eugenios plakias svetlana bezdomnikova aleksandrs shehovcovs ruslan piterja margo busch evelin temmin dmitri molodkovets g.i. clean-up supervisor malle mäenurm clean-up cavalry riina kütt katrin inzinger marc arnull aavi levin larissa lauber patric walter liis roden martin weller joah jensen birgit maier angela takacs ink and paint corps timo kammisto ilja makarenkov mareli rannap ragnar kivistik additional animation assault lightstar studios proto powered production coordinators adriana regina de lima alfredo guedes de moura sooper secret supervising animator marcelo de moura animation artillery carlos galatola douglas alves pereira bruno monteiro cadet clean-up supervisor jean cullen de moura key clean-up admirals augusto borges bastos ana paula corbellini anderson de alencar augusto otávio fonseca antônio fialho de sousa wilson henrique vesco demian moreira costa fabricio fretti ana rocha clean-up cavalry andré alves da silva gabriel fonseca wilson hideki cláudio imamura tatiana de sousa fábio valle de oliveira cristina yamamoto inbetween infantry suemi aguilar tatiane de araújo emerson rodrigues maurício timótio paulo rodrigo vieira additional clean-up troops carlos avelino dos santos antônio carlos chagas diego luís marco furtado leonardo romani bruno telles de moura additional animation assault milimetros dibujos animados head of proto powered production elena gomez pompous production supervisor lucía gomez animation allies matías marcos ton granell ruben fernández gonzalo xibixell kimo osuna miguel canosa ana carmona fran alcaraz ramón g. lópez egea thierry torres juan antonio serrano salvador de haro nuclear checking rubén fernández maite lópez espí roser valero pencil test operatives eva onis miguel martín ink and paint supervisor ana alvarez technical four-eyed supervisor maite ramírez scanning cadets ismael capellán eva onis digital ink and paint soldiers susana díez virginia verdiel ana de pablo antonio navarro juan jesús de la vega digital compositing commandos ana alvarez maite ramírez ismael capellán ana de pablo eva onis pablo sánchez josé montón cgi animation and visual effects wizards federico pérez carlos lirón additional animation assault spa animagic proud production manager sophie lhéraud supreme production coordinator maria pagan awesome animation director sergio pablos armored animation supervisors fernando moro valentín amador borja montoro animation infantry miguel alaminos cristina calles sandro cleuzo valentín doménech manuel galiana pedro daniel garcía javier ledesma vittorio pirajno alberto rodriguez josé sanchez daniel sullivan carlos zapater additional animation assault neomis animation bighead of studio bruno gaumétou prodigy producer etienne longa animation army antoine antin stéphane sainte-foi background cavalry hélène godefroy olivier lancelot patricia millereau-guilmard joaquin royo morales brigitte reboux patrice suau additional animation assault james baxter animation supreme head of production kendra baxter admiral animation supervisor james baxter key clean-up commander helen michael clean-up cadet raymond fabular efx soldiers william allen blyth phillip vigil additional animation assault toon city supreme studio director juan miguel del rosario g.i. clean-up supervisor alvin sarthou clean-up squadron j.m. acojedo ronald balboa lester cabile gerry cabrera ryan checa bob coronado joseph koo joan fresnido joy fresnido godofredo galuz may laxamana genaro lecoto angie legaspi ronald lim edgar nitro edgar ong orlando pasoot joy machado pedro sharie rabaja rowena rubianes alex sayson aldwin zarzuela paramedic inbetween supervisor armando wong inbetween infantry jean abejo antonio amoin rocky capinig jeric coronado cecil elorta ryan galenzoga froilan gervo bernie isip joseph lara ron miranda fernando oira jonathan ramos jerry robles roberto sales marvin samillano wenceslao santiago Jr. fernando subala antonio tapao collateral effects animation supervisor dante la torre mentos/coke effects animation gem deseo remigio soriano jr. scanning scientists carlo ignacio alvin mogul joel rillón donald zuñiga checking and compositing cadets ross brillantes tony cardiente allan dayauon tactical technical director art bermas proto production coordinator ricardo prats additional animation assault stretch films proto powered producer john r. dilworth animation artillery ilya skorupsky dave concepcion barry vodos john r. dilworth assistant animation army marty polansky miguel martines ed mironiuk brian moore background batallion masako kanayama gary hallgren digital ink and paint & compositing corps wang film productions tactical production managers diane sparagano janet scagnelli production assistant operatives melanie grisanti alan bruckner silvie neuman clay hale margaret frey supreme supervising producer jack spillum additional animation assault snipple animation hot heads of studio rahul ramola jitin goyal clean-up cohort supervisor naveen kumar m. clean-up cadet alan coniconde compound checking ric galit joselito babula cantankerous compositing jaimee trinidad vinggoy de santos proto production supervisors debyendu mohanty jonathan tinsay powerful production coordinators flora almario audrey mae domasian additional animation assault premise entertainment bighead of production dominic m. carola proto production manager kimberly cope awe-inspiring artistic coordinator pam m. darley clean-up cavalry monica m. mcdonald mi yui lee brian m. sommer james a. harris inbetween infantry jason peltz janelle bell-martin theresa quesada peter raymundo lon smart john j. pierro chad thompson jacqueline shepherd pierro head of battle backgrounds david wang battle background david murray additional background armory charles r. vollmer robert stanton head of collateral effects tony west special collateral effects choc castaneda jr. garret j. ween scanning/ink & paint geek paul r. steele ink & paint corps laura lynn mac masters pablo r. alvarado ty schaphrath assistant proto production manager ron betta proto production accountant joan mackenzie proto production coordinator jason p. hopkins 2x4 technology support wade love sooper stereoscopic 3d conversion industrial light & magic a lucasfilm ltd. company marin county, california admiral associate producer lauren carara 2x4 technical support yan lin yeo proto production executive greg grusby prime minister of post-production oren kaunfer online overlord anthony orkin track reading trooper brian phillipson lingual artillery director karen villareal para-militar post-production sound services provided by skywalker sound a lucasfilm ltd. company marin county, california supervising strategic sound editors al nelson steve slanec lingual artillery re-recording mixers tom myers pete horner tom johnson bombastic sound editors benjamin a. burtt pascal garneau william mcguigan foley artillery artists shelley roden john roesch post-production sound treasurer renee russo skywalker sound mighty council manager warlord: josh lowden engineering mentor: steve morris head of power packed production: jonathan null digital film recording technicolor © warner bros. entertainment, inc. all rights reserved. cartoon network, codename: kids next door, the logos and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © the cartoon network. all material is protected by copyright laws of the united states and all countries throughout the world. country of first publication: united states of america. warner bros. entertainment, inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject to severe civil and criminal penalties. the story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Films based on TV Shows